un bouquet
by You love me Real or not.Real 3
Summary: Il pose un genou à terre. Je rèpond. J'espère qu'on a réussi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Je viens (encore) faire une fiction trop gnon gnon sur le joli petit couple que tout le monde connait. Ça a été archi dur vu que toute la trilogie est chez ma meilleure amie, qui aimerait les lire. Adieux mes BB ! ( mais bon voici un Grand Grand Grand prologue ! (sors) J'espère que j'ai respecté le caractère de Katniss**

**Prologue**

« Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu pour votre avenir ? » nous demande Caesar le plus naturellement possible.

J'ai envie de leur crier dans les oreilles que je suis une marionnette, et qu'ils doivent très bien savoir ce qui va suivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un sanglot en travers de la gorge.

Pour répondre à la question de notre interlocuteur, Peeta pose un genou à terre et demande ma main, et je sais que c'est le moment où jamais de lâcher le sanglot qui étouffait ma gorge. Je pense que le tableau doit passer. Je m'efforce à faire un petit sourire qui doit surement ressembler à une grimace et prononce le mot fatal.

« Oui »

Caesar s'extasie comme une pauvre fille du douze devant une grande poupée de cire. Peeta me prend dans ses bras, il me chuchote amèrement :

« Tu joue parfaitement la comédie, j'ai failli y croire. »

J'aimerai lui dire que non, que je ne joue pas, que je suis heureuse, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler sentiments alors que la mort plane sur moi (je m'en fiche un peu de moi) sur mes proches, les proches de Gale et ceux de Peeta. Mais la mort peut surtout planer sur elle, car j'ai montré mon amour inconditionné envers cette blondinette. Je n'aurai pas du. J'aurai du me montrer froide et prétendre que je me portais volontaire car je m'y sentais obligée. Pas très belle image, et puis on aurait pu faire mieux côté sponsors récoltés mais, quoiqu'il arrive, elle aurait eu la vie sauve.

_La vie sauve_

Nous entendons à peine l'hymne tant la foule est déchaînée. Et ça, ce n'est que le Capitole, je n'imagine même pas les districts. Nous l'avons surement apporté. L'espoir. Comme me le disait Peeta, lorsque je faisais des cauchemars alors qu'il venait me consoler, ''L'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur.''

_L'espoir._

_La peur._

Une grosse surprise m'attend car sur le podium arrive le président Snow lui-même. J'aimerai lui crier dessus en laissant couler mes larmes, le pointer du doigt en lui demandant s'il était content de tout ce qu'il me –nous- faisait subir. Question idiote vu qu'il répondra sans aucun doute par l'affirmative. Surtout me concernant. Je me dis que pour, une fois de plus je ne pense qu'à ça, la vie de ma famille et de mes proches, il vaudrait mieux que je garde mes pensées noires et haineuses pour moi.

_Snow, la neige, une rose blanche comme neige_

Le président s'approche de moi pour me donner deux baisers sur la joue. Là, plus aucun doute, l'odeur métallique du sang provient de sa bouche et la même question que je me posais le premier jour de la Tournée me revient en mémoire.

_Boit-il du sang, le sang frais de ses victimes ?_

Il embrasse aussi Peeta, que je vois plisser légèrement du nez. Il nous congratule tous les deux pour notre mariage et veut qu'il ait lieu au Capitole. ''Super'' me dis-je. Il revient vers moi et me serre dans ses bras, m'enveloppant avec lui de cette odeur de rose génétiquement modifiée. Je le regarde d'un air insistant. Ais-je réussi ? Je l'espère. Je continue à le fixer, et, de manière presque imperceptible, il hoche lentement de la tête. J'ai réussi.

_J'ai réussi !_

Il nous félicite encore avant que nous partions. Je regarde Peeta d'un air désolé. Ses yeux bleus sont pleins de reproche. Je me hais pour lui faire subir ça. Il ne mérite pas ce malheur. Non. Nous rentrons dans le train. L'air plaqué sur mon visage est penaud.

* * *

Je cours en robe blanche. Blanche et boueuse. Une mutation génétique court vers moi. Une seconde, une troisième. Je cours pour ma vie. Je grimpe sur la corne d'abondance dorée. Un petit chien noir aux yeux verts bondit sur la corne et arrive sur moi, pour reprendre forme humaine. Clove et son couteau menaçant commencent à m'entailler la lèvre, lentement, m'arrachant d'horribles cris de douleur que j'ai du mal à lâcher. Elle ne se laisse pas démonter et continue. Je suis secouée par des spasmes plus ou moins violents. Quelque part, très loin, quelqu'un répète mon nom. Finalement, Clove disparaît, les mutations qui jappaient devant le spectacle commencent à s'enfuir pour disparaître elles aussi, au loin. Tout le décor des Jeux s'en va et j'ouvre légèrement les paupières. Je me retrouve allongée sur un lit, dans une chambre verte avec Peeta assis au bord du meuble, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard bleu océan. Un regard qui me rassure immédiatement.

« Ça va ? »demande-t-il.

J'hoche doucement de la tête. Nous restons là, dans un silence paisible, brisé par les battements de nos cœurs et notre fréquence respiratoire. Je finis par prononcer d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Je suis désolée » Mais il me répond, comme si c'était lui qui était en tort.

« Non c'est ma faute. Tu as tout fait pour que l'on reste en vie, et moi comme un égoïste, je boude sur mes sentiments. »

Je l'arrête en mettant mon index sur ses lèvres. Je m'avance vers lui. Il m'ouvre ses bras et je comble les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent en courant m'y blottir. Je me risque à chuchoter, -je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, c'est donc pour ça que je me traite d'idiote- ayant peur de sa réponse.

« M'aimes-tu encore ?

-Mais oui Katniss, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas un faux mariage qui va changer mes sentiments pour toi du jour au lendemain. »

Il dit cela le plus naturellement du monde. Je dégage ma tête qui était enfouie dans son cou pour observer ce doux visage. Un sourire s'est formé mais je préfère scruter ses yeux qui me confirment ses deux belles fossettes. Et moi, je souris à mon tour avant de retrouver la chaleur de sa nuque. Oui, même si je me marie, même si c'est plus au moins un mariage arrangé, je connaîtrai le bonheur. Avec Peeta.

_Le bonheur. Avec lui. Dans ses bras._

**J'espère que ça a plu. Bisous ! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, welcome, welcome !**

**Alors je tiens à dire que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, et je suis encouragée par ce que vous avez pensé de mon Prologue. Voici maintenant la suite qui, j'espère, plaira tout autant. Ca m'as vraiment touchée et… Je viens de me relire et je deviens SENTIMENTALE c'est pas vrai ! Faudrait que je change, FF. net a sûrement mauvaise influence sur moi… Bref on se voit en bas :)**

**PS : si ça peut vous aider, j'ai écrit le début en écoutant : The Best Song Ever – One Direction bon moi c'était comme ça mais se qui trouve pas assorti, n'écoutez pas… juste lisez =)**

* * *

Je suis de retour au District. Sur la même estrade. Tenant la main de la même personne. Tenant le même discours. Pour retomber dans la même vie après la fête. A rechercher la sortie de cette même arène. Ayant le même but. Pour ensuite faire les mêmes cauchemars. Pour après chercher le réconfort du même garçon. Et à la fin, lui briser le cœur de la même façon. Effie serait fière de moi à l'instant – je viens de faire ce qu'elle appelle un planning, moi j'appelle ça un résumé de ma triste vie.

Je soupire et m'efforce de paraître heureuse en affichant un sourire factice sur mon visage. Je me raccroche à la main du blond près de moi tandis que de nos mains libres nous saluons la foule. Ce qui signifie la fin de la cérémonie. Ô joie ! Je descends les marches en regardant où je mets les pieds. Un devant l'autre. Avec des talons hauts de bien dix centimètres, on ne sait jamais, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une chute. Et Dieu seul sait combien c'est humiliant, surtout pour quelqu'un qui vient de gagner les Hunger Games. Je vais rejoindre ma sœur qui me sert dans ses bras avec la même intensité que lors de mon retour des Jeux.

« Ca va, mon petit canard ? »

Elle se dégage de mon étreinte, me regarde puis sourit avant de me murmurer.

« Alors c'est vrai, Katniss Everdeen va bientôt se marier ?

_ Prim ! » La grondais-je les joues en feu.

Elle feigne l'innocence en demandant à haute voix.

« Quoi ? » c'est sûr, elle a l'étoffe –plus que ça, le talent- d'une actrice.

Je me libère de ses bras et lui prends la main pour rentrer au Village. Peeta se propose de nous accompagner et bien évidemment, ma sœur accepte à toute vitesse. Histoire de me devancer.

Ah, les rires les blagues les véritables sourires, le bonheur. Quelle joyeuse bande nous formons tous les trois ! Arrivés devant chez moi, Prim s'excuse et rentre en vitesse sous prétexte de voir son affreux matou. Et Prim ne serait pas Prim si elle n'avait pas tenu à fermer la porte. L'au revoir des amants maudits. Le Capitole va rater une scène du tonnerre.

« Bon, et bien… Au revoir. »Lançais-je d'une petite voix. L'au revoir normal, d'habitude ça coupe net les conversations.

Mais Peeta ne veut pas s'en arrêter là.

« Ecoute Katniss. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Le moins du monde en fait. C'est moi qui suis en tort car tu as tout fait pour nous sauver la vie. Alors j'aimerais au moins que l'on soit amis. »

Je ne comprends pas trop où il veut en venir jusqu'à ce qu'il me tende la main.

« Amis ? »

Je l'attrape et la serre. Fort.

« Amis.» lui confirmais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je pousse la porte et la referme en m'appuyant dessus, confuse. Je me retourne, et, par la vitre de ma porte, vois Peeta, encore planté devant chez moi en train de se frotter tout doucement sa joue en souriant niaisement.

Je me sépare de la porte d'entrée en souriant plus niaisement que lui.

Là, c'est Haymitch qui serait content. Ce vieux grincheux ! J'ai oublié de lui donner ma réserve d'alcool blanc. Je me tape le front alors que je cours en chercher dans les placards. Courir est un bien grand mot. Disons, marcher à grands pas. J'attrape un pack de bouteilles et sors. Je me dirige vers la maison d'Haymitch. Je note en passant que Peeta est assis sur les marches de son perron, se prenant la tête à deux mains. Il relève tout à coup sa tête, alerté par mes pas –c'est vrai que je ne suis plus aussi silencieuse qu'avant. Je détourne mon regard vivement et fais comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Arrivant devant sa maison, je sens déjà l'odeur forte me brûler mes narines. Je plisse le nez de dégoût, mais, courageuse comme je suis, je pousse la porte et me dirige au salon. Ce que je vois me surprend vraiment. Il est rapide le mentor ! Nous venons à peine de le quitter qu'il a fini sa besogne. Il est étendu sur son fauteuil troué par des ressors. Ivre mort.

Toutes les effluves de parfum dont Effie l'avait recouvert, pas même une heure auparavant, ce sont envolées. C'est comme si, rentrer dans cette maison pouvait le changer –plutôt le rendre lui-même - en une fraction de seconde.

Je pose le pack près de lui en un bruit sourd qui ne le réveille pas. Je prends avec un malin plaisir une bassine que je remplis d'eau fraîche. Je lui la renverse au visage et il écarquille aussitôt les yeux. Rien de tel que les vieilles manières !

Il joue de son couteau à l'aveuglette et je recule à grands pas. J'aurai peut-être dû l'enlever avant, non ? D'un revers de manche, il s'essuie le visage et semble me reconnaître.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Vous donnez ça (je le nargue en lui montrant le pack. Il tente de l'attraper mais c'est trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. J'ai l'impression de voir Buttercup jouer avec le filet à papillon, le spectacle vaut le coup d'œil, aussi bien pour Haymitch que pour le vieux chat.) Mais vu que vous ne voulez pas… »

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend et fais mine de m'en aller avec l'alcool mais il me stoppe net dans ma course.

« Fais-voir, fit-il d'un ton suspicieux. Pas mal, chérie, tu les as trouvés où ? »

Je le traîne de force dans la salle de bain infestée de toiles d'araignée tandis que je lui pointe du doigt le placard le plus petit, tout au fond.

« Ici. »

Il écarquille les yeux, son regard passe de moi au placard. Puis, sans que je puisse réagir, s'élance dans le placard pour trouver cinq bons packs d'alcools différents. Il me toise, puis, au lieu de me féliciter ou encore me remercier, me réprimande.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné tous les packs ? Et puis, pourquoi étais-je le seul à ne pas être au courant de cette cachette ? »

Je lui réponds d'un ton brusque, ma bonne humeur, envolée.

« Primo, ma mère en a besoin pour ses patients. Deuxio, vous n'êtes sûrement jamais rentré dans une salle de bain ! »

Oups, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Alors que je suis sur le point de rougir de honte et de présenter mes excuses, Haymitch fait un sourire moqueur.

« Tu te crois mieux ? »

Je veux lancer une réplique cinglante, j'en ai envie, très envie même mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Prenez un bain Haymitch ! » lançais-je en allant vers la porte.

« C'est ce que je viens de faire. » dit-il juste avant que je n'ouvre la porte. Je tombe nez à nez avec Peeta que je bouscule vivement.

Je rentre chez moi, traverse le rez-chaussée, monte les escaliers et déboule dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit défait tandis que celui de Prim près de moi est bien propre. Pas même un pli. De ce lit sort le doux parfum des primevères que Prim porte sur elle naturellement.

Prim rentre elle aussi dans la chambre et se jette aussi sur son lit qui reste toujours bien joli.

« Rah ! Je ne rendrais plus jamais de services ! A ça non ! » Râle-t-elle.

« Ne m'en parles pas. » partageais-je d'une vois plaintive.

Un silence s'installe puis c'est Prim qui le brise d'une voix malicieuse et d'un sourire espiègle.

« Alors avec Peeta ? »

Je soupire et lui réponds, quelque peu frustrée par notre conversation, que je revois aussi aisément qu'un Flash-back.

« Nous sommes amis. »

Elle est décontenancée et demande.

« Quoi ? Juste ça ? Pas même quelque chose en plus ?

_ Il m'aime, je le sais. Il me l'a dit. Mais c'est moi le problème. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! »

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi, et ces yeux bleus un peu trop grands me regardent.

« Je te plains ! Et puis avec Gale ! Ca va être dur de vous expliquer ! »

Gale ! Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Puis, tout à coup, je comprends ce que ma sœur insinue dans sa phrase, anodine pour certains. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bredouille.

« Mais que crois-tu, Prim ?! Nous ne sommes qu'amis ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle secoue la tête sans conviction mais sourit. Demain, Dimanche, je décide d'aller en forêt. Mais pas que pour chasser…

* * *

**Voilà j'ai finis ! J'avais relu le début de ce chapitre et le précédent et je viens de voir qu'on a oublié Gale ! J'étais « OMG ! Mais Gale est aaarchiii important ! » Mais bon j'avais la flemme de refaire tout ce qu'ai j'ai fait donc c'est la prochaine fois le Gale :) Au fait je veux bien savoir de ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre ! Alors n'oubliez pas la review juste en dessous ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Je marche silencieusement faisant attention à n'importe quelle trace de vie.

'' C'est bon, me dis-je. Plus de Clove en vue..''

Puis j'entends un nouveau cri assourdissant, et surtout particulièrement familier…

« En voilà une de plus…'' dis mon personnage malgré moi.

Mes jambes se mettent en marche toutes seules et me glissent devant une scène de futur crime.

''Marvel lâche-moi ! Katniss au secours !''

Rue.

Je bande mon arc et me prépare à tirer quand mes yeux se ferment automatiquement et que j'entends ma flèche siffler dans l'air…

J'entends un poids tomber. Mon subconscient refait surface (''c'est Marvel qui est mort, Rue est saine et sauve'') sans que je ne puisse commander aucun de mes mots, de mes gestes.

Mon œil s'ouvre prudemment, de même pour le second et là ce que je vois est horrible.

Rue. Morte. Son corps, transpercé par une flèche.

Je cours vers elle tandis que je me rappelle de Marvel. Je me tourne vers lui alors qu'il arbore son air des plus innocents. Encore une fois, je ne suis que témoin de mes propres actes.

De mon champs de vision, au ralentit, je vois une de mes flèches lui transpercer le cou. Il l'arrache, la regarde, incrédule, puis sans prévenir, tombe à genoux, par terre. Deux coups de canon tonnent successivement.

'' Tant pis, on n'a pas besoin de ces deux là '' m'entendais-je dire, horrifiée.

La voix de Snow raisonne dans le micro de Claudius.

'' Vous voyez qui est le véritable geai moqueur ? Un criminel, sanglant, cruel…''

'' Oui et alors ?!'' répliquais-je encore sans le vouloir.

Je continue ma découverte de la forêt, pas à pas alors que je voudrais me tasser dans un terrier de lapin.

Snow est présent ici devant moi en détenant ma sœur. Mon personnage allait la tuer si je n'avais pas refait surface. Je cours comme je n'ai jamais couru, leste, j'attrape ma petite sœur sous le regard de serpent ébahi. Je grimpe un arbre d'une main, tandis que de l'autre Prim s'accroche à moi comme jamais. Je la mets en sécurité sur l'une des plus hautes branches ainsi que la plus fine. Voilà l'une des rares raisons pour lesquelles je ne regrette pas son poids plume. Mais quand arrive le moment de redescendre, des centaines de milliers de guêpes tueuses foncent vers moi pour me tuer. Je glisse rapidement de l'arbre où j'entends crier les carrières : « Au lac ! Allons au lac ! »

Et c'est là que je rouvre les yeux en compagnie de ma petite sœur.

« Ça va, m'empressais-je de la rassurer en m'essuyant le front plein de sueur. Je n'ai rien. »

« Je vais te faire des tartines. » dit-elle sonnée par l'intensité de mon cauchemar. Je ne peux pas la blâmer. Pour tout vous dire je suis dans le même état.

Je resserre le pan de ma robe de chambre, enfile mes pantoufles et descends prudemment les escaliers.

Dans la cuisine, je retrouve Haymitch, pas moins amusé de notre altercation d'hier.

« La belle aux bois dormants est enfin réveillée. T'en a pris 100 ans chérie, on t'attendait. »

Je le fusille du regard alors qu'il lève les mains en signe d'innocence.

Je m'assois doucement et mords dans mon pain au beurre.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

« Si je te dis : Interview, Caesar, Ici, Moi, le garçon, toi, Effie, maison du village des vainqueurs, **ICI** »

Tout un mécanisme se déclenche dans ma tête et Haymitch reprend la parole une seconde après que j'aie tout compris.

« Ça commence à remarcher là-dedans ? »fit-il en tapotant sa tempe.

« Je dois aller en forêt. » je viens de me rappeler de mon projet de la veille.

Sans attendre la réaction de quiconque, je monte dans ma chambre, enfile une chemise, un vieux pantalon, mes bottes, ainsi que la veste de mon père et redescends les marches quatre à quatre, j'ouvre la porte et la referme laissant un courant d'air entrer dans la maison.

Je cours vers le grillage en me baissant pour entrer en forêt. '' Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas parti !''

J'aperçois une silhouette se diriger vers moi. '' Tant pis pour les animaux''

« Gale ! »

Arrivé à ma hauteur, sa voix prend une tournure froide et agressive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'es pas sensée être avec ton fiancé ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?! »

« Ce que j'ai Katniss ?! Ce que j'ai ?! »

Il approche lentement son visage du mien, il est sur le point de … de m'embrasser ?

Je détourne aussitôt la tête et ses lèvres s'implantent sur ma joue.

« Je le savais… » murmura-t-il avant de me laisser seule.

Je rentre à la maison, un peu sonnée par ce qui m'arrive depuis le retour des Jeux.

« Petit Canard ! Je suis rentrée ! »

Elle vient et me dit calmement que j'ai de la visite.

'' Si c'est encore le président Snow, je le tue de mes propres mains''

Sauf que je me retrouve avec Peeta et Haymitch dans mon salon. Je souris timidement à Peeta qui lui, fait un sourire plus prononcé.

« L'objectif de ce soir, est de 1, être amoureux… »

« Cela va de soit »dit-on Peeta et moi en chœur. Ah oui, Haymitch n'est pas au courant pour hier…

« De deux prouver à tous ces gens qui vous regardent –exactement le pays entier-, nous nargue-t-il, que **Katniss **est amoureuse. »

Et voilà, je le savais. Viens mon tour de payer les bêtises d'Haymitch.

« À quand l'interview ? » demandais-je avec anxiété.

« Dans trois jours. Aussi, j'aimerais que vous vous connaissiez un peu plus au cas où l'un de vous perd la boule et que l'autre devrait répondre à sa place… » fit-il avec un regard appuyé sur moi.

« Très bien, fit Peeta. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

Haymitch nous tend une feuille et s'en va de chez moi clopin-clopant.

**Excusez-moi pardon pardon ! Très court chapitre j'en suis consciente mais je savsi pas où arrêter, et ca faisait bien 1 mois et 1 jour que j'avais pas fait la suite. Alors, ca a un prix. Mais je tiens à remercier les reviews ca fait archi plaisir ! Mais j'ai une minuscule demande à vous faire…**

**Je suis souvent en retard, à cause, je vous l'ai dit de manque d'inspiration (à qui ca n'ai jamais arrivé ?) mais aussi à cause de l'orthographe. Mon pc est américain, et me corrige toujours bizarrement donc je dois me recorriger. Ensuite il me recorrige à sa manière ensuite y'a une battle qui commence. Après avoirs paisiblement raconté ma vie, j'en viens au faits. J'aimerais s'i'ous'plait une bêta Reader qui se propose. (correctrice en tous genres) et qui pourrait tourner mon histoire de manière un peu plus, comment dire,… Normale ? En gros je résume : je recherche une correctrice. Et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas trop. (il doit vous décevoir un peu, c'est obligé !)**

**Bisous.**


End file.
